


Lucid

by Anonymous



Category: South Park
Genre: Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dream Sex, F/M, Genderfluid Kenny, Imaginationland Arc (South Park), M/M, Pregnancy, South Park: The Stick of Truth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 02:25:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12423126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/





	Lucid

Butters paused before the princess’s chambers. Two flickering torches bracketed the stone doorway. What lay inside? The paladin could only wonder. Being summoned to the princess’s personal rooms was both the most exciting and nerve-wracking moment of his life. He had stared at the maid who told him of the princess’s request in shock, sword slack in his hand, then jumped to attention. “Y-yes! Of course!” he exclaimed, before bounding inside.

Now he knocked on the princess’s door thrice.  
  
“Your Highness? It’s me, uh, Paladin Butters!”

The door swung open to reveal Princess Kenny in a night slip. Her hair was down, loose around her shoulders. She wore a silver and jeweled hair chain in place of a tiara. It glistened within golden locks.

Butters straightened, sweating beneath his collar.

Princess Kenny smiled. “Paladin.”

She took him by the hand and yanked him inside.

“Do you need help with somethin’?” the paladin asked, stumbling after her.

“You are my strongest knight.” Princess Kenny pushed him down onto her ornate bed. “I have chosen you to sire my heirs.”

Butters fell against the plush mattress. “Oh...” He blinked. “Oh!”

“Will you help me? For the future of my kingdom?”

“Yes.” Butters nodded hurriedly. “Of course, Princess.”

She grinned again, standing between his legs where they hooked over the edge of the mattress. “Our children will be strong and beautiful.” She sank to her knees and palmed Butters’ trousers. “Wield your mighty sword and vanquish me, Paladin.”

“Aha.” Butters gripped the sheets. “Okay. How—how do you want to—”

Princess Kenny opened the fly of his pants and began pumping him to half-mast with her gloved hand. The motions partially covered a blush spreading across her face. She bit her lip, dick in hand, embarrassed of her sentimentality. “Make love to me, please.”

Butters’ chest loosened and he exhaled loudly. “You don’t need to ask me to do that.”

“Oh.” Kenny’s face hardened. “I’ve laid with many suitors.” Her voice was flat, bereft of its usual feminine lilt.

Butters rectified the issue swiftly. “They ever tell you how pretty you are?”

“No.” The princess giggled. She quickened her ministrations. “They aren’t nice like you.”

“Well, that’s a shame. You’re the sweetest gal I’ve ever—ever seen.” Butters moaned, eyes screwing shut, the gloves’ silk fabric catching against his hot skin.“Stop—Princess,” he hissed.

“What’s wrong?” Princess Kenny retracted her hand and instead cradled his thigh.

“I need to slow down.” Butters took a few deep breaths before sitting up. He was incredibly thankful the princess hadn’t taken him in her mouth. He would’ve shot his load straight down her throat the second her tongue touched him. He thumbed her bottom lip. Chapped skin had been glossed over with peach flavored glitter. “I’m gonna knock you up,” he stated.

Princess Kenny’s nostrils flared. “Yes.”

“All those old suitors, they’re gonna see you full of our babies.”

“Butters,” she whined, surging forward to kiss him fully. His arms slipped around her waist, and he easily deposited her onto the mattress beneath him.

“I’m so wet,” she gasped, locking their gazes together.

He closed his eyes and imagined it. An oyster of hot, slick tightness nestled between her legs. She shrieked and moaned, writhing beneath him as his imagination took hold, turned her outside in.

When she relaxed back against the pillows he opened his eyes and pushed her skirt up. She spread her legs, dripping and pink. Butters’ mouth watered.

He thought of the porn Kenny watched. Kenny watched a lot of porn. Some of it included cartoon girls with milk laden breasts and drum tight bellies. He gripped her soft thighs and thrust into her, imagining load after load of his cum swelling her tummy.

“Butters. Oh, Butters, what are you... Hhhh!” The princess shrieked. Butters panted, looking down. Kenny’s stomach seemed to grow with every snap of his hips. Little by little she filled out the middle of her dress. Her breasts grew too, spilling out of her neckline.

“Tell me to stop,” Butters said.

“Keep going,” Kenny begged. “Oh, Butters, you’ve got a wild fucking imagination—”

She was reduced to senseless ramblings once a large tear sounded and her dress split down the middle, from her cleavage to navel. Both of her breasts bounced, nipples beaded with drops of milk, and her stomach darkened to red, growing and growing.

“You need to get on your knees, Princess, before you’re too big,” said Butters.

The princess complied with minimal griping, twisting around and holding herself up. Her skin was flush and sweaty, strands of hair stuck against her mouth and eyelashes. Butters lined back up and sank into her pussy. At this angle he could see her stomach dropping, making contact with the sheets below them, shelving her giant boobs. He curled over her back, took one breast in hand, and milked her like a cow. She sobbed, her walls tightening around his dick with every hitch of breath.

Butters started worrying if it was almost too intense.

“I’m gonna burst,” the princess proclaimed, drooling facedown into her pillow. “I’m gonna die.”

“You’re dreaming,” Butters reminded, slamming to her now. His ball sac felt heavy, slapping against her wet center. “It’s okay. I won’t let you die.”

Kenny started crying for real. “Okay.”

“Oh, Ken.” Butters almost stopped.

Kenny sniffed and mumbled, “Don’t. I’m okay.”

Butters heard her affirmation from far away, then dropped off completely, really giving it to her good. The bed rocked back and forth with the sound of their grunts and moans. Butters came with a shout, balls deep inside. Kenny squealed and froze taut as her bow as his ejaculate poured into her.

He pulled out with a soft squelch. They were both shaky and oversensitive. Cum dribbled down Kenny’s thighs. She laid on her side, hands roaming her massive belly and boobs. Butters lay parallel to her and held her in his arms as well as he could with the girth between them.

“They’re moving,” Kenny whispered. She was staring at him blearily.

Butters swallowed, circling one hand around the giant orb in front of him. “I don’t know how many I put in.”

“It feels good,” she said. “I’ve never felt good this way before.” She shuffled closer. “I’m carrying part of you around...it’s heavy...” She shifted a bit to prove her point. Cum sloshed around loudly, partnered with the visual of tiny hands and feet prodding her skin.

“It’ll take a long time to have all these babies,” Butters said.

“Yeah, it will.” She smiled. Butters remembered the time they watched the reproduction video in biology and he walked in on her jerking off in the bathroom...and helped her finish.

Butters frowned, turning cold. “We’re waking up.”

Kenny harrumphed, probably noticing the same thing. Then she suddenly yelped in pain. “They want out!”

“Oh jeeze.” Butters rubbed her back. “It’ll have to wait...tomorrow we can...”

“I don’t want to wait. Fuck it. Butters, don’t go!”

But he was already opening his eyes to his bedroom ceiling. It was quiet save for his breathing. He pulled his blanket back, stared at the wet spot on his pajama pants, and sighed.

He looked over to his clock. It was 8:30 AM. He slept in! They always lost track of time whenever they had astral sex in their lucid dreams.

Butters dressed and went downstairs, deftly sidestepping his father showering in the bathroom and his mother cooking in the kitchen. Once he made it behind the wheel of his car his phone dinged. It was a message from Kenny.

skip school come nap at my place. everybody’s out.

Butters surveyed his options.

On my way, he replied.


End file.
